Koumei's fox
by BloodyKitsune1997
Summary: Chrysanthemum 'Chrys' Potter-Black (Fem!Harry) once worked for the unspeakables after deciding the DMLE wasn't for her. Due to an unexpected attack mixing with her research, she ended up being blasted into a certain Dungeon that a certain second prince would conquer. This is just one moment of many in the scrapbook of Chrys' life in the world of Magi with the Rens. Just a one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or Harry Potter.**

A black fox with dark green eyes slipped into the study of the second prince of the Kou empire, Koumei. Said prince was looking over some military documents though the fox wasn't too sure what they were about, she didn't find them as interesting as the red head. She reached his feet as Koumei spoke, "Must you sneak in here when I'm working."

 _'Considering the fact you didn't come back to bed last night like you promised, yes,'_ The fox jumped up onto his lap then onto the desk though she made sure not to disturb the papers that clutter the wooden surface.

Koumei looked at the fox, "I have to get this done for En."

 _'En wouldn't be happy you're overworking yourself and getting sick again,'_ The fox gave the prince a look that said she was frowning despite lacking the ability to make said facial expression, ' _Mei, please just take a break for a little while,'_

Koumei sighed and leaned back against his chair, "If I do, do you promise to leave me be?"

 _'Until dinner which you will be attending with your family, you missed the last few,'_ The fox replied.

Koumei debated it for a little while before nodding, "Fine. What do you suggest we do?"

 _'Take a nap in your rooms,'_ The fox answered earning an incredulous look, ' _Sleep deprivation will hinder your ability to make strategies,'_

Koumei ran a hand over his face, "Fine," He stood up and the fox quickly jumped onto his shoulder, "Do you have to sit there?"

 _'It's faster and less exhausting to hitch a ride on you,'_ The fox curled around his neck, ' _Besides, you don't really mind it unless it's summer,'_

Koumei decided that it wasn't worth arguing with her and headed to his rooms. Perhaps he really did need to rest if he couldn't come up with a proper argument.

* * *

The black fox companion of Koumei Ren was actually a temporally and dimensionally displaced Chrysanthemum 'Chrys' Potter-Black. Long story short, the 'witch-who-won' had been studying the magic involved with time-sand as an Unspeakable. A fight broke out due to a 'Former' Death Eater attempting to take revenge against her for the death of his master. Spells were flung around causing quite a bit of chaos, she managed to take out the asshole only to end up being hit with a spell that caused a severe chain reaction. In the end, she was sent into a dimension ruled by the Djinn known as Dantalion where she spent who knows how long until Koumei conquered the dungeon.

Chrys cared greatly for the lazy red head not just because he reminded her of Ron, but because he was generally a good person. She had admired him for freeing her from the dungeon and stuck around even after he told her that she was free to leave. He was the only one other than his older brother that knew of her ability to speak telepathically or transform into her human form. While it was a well known fact that she was a human inside a fox's body, everyone believed her to be cursed into this form with no way to communicate or any real hope of returning to her human form. Granted that had been true for the first few years she'd lived outside of the dungeon, she had managed to break the curse for the most part.

In her human form, Chrys looked as she once had with a few extra additions that were somewhat easy to hide which allowed her to walk among the people of Kou without being detected. She wore her black hair long which made concealing her fox ears somewhat easy if she kept them down or braided her hair in a certain way. She had a black fox tail that she could curl around her waist like a belt. No one really noted the sharp nails unless she scratched them by accident, she usually filed down the sharp edges. If she didn't grin or bare her teeth, no one really made note of her razor sharp teeth. Those that did notice the extra features assumed she was an experiment or came from a race similar to the Fanalis, she let them make assumptions.

Thanks to a few privacy charms and the fact that Koumei disliked having maids come into his bedroom, Chrys could stay within her human form without fear of discovery. If someone came in for whatever reason, she would be able to shift into her animal form before anyone could realize something was going on. If it was Kouen, Chrys never had to shift since he knew about it. She was relieved that there was someone other than Koumei to talk to though Kouen could be far too serious sometimes which often caused her more mischievous nature to kick up. Turns out that Kouen did have a funny bone, he just tried to keep people from noticing it. If Chrys didn't like Koumei as much as she did, she probably would have ended up becoming Kouen's companion instead.

A warm body pressed into her back as arms wrapped around her and a hand settled on her shoulder prompting the cursed witch to lean back. Koumei's voice was a bit rough from his nap, "What are you thinking about, Chrys? I thought the reason we were taking a nap was to not think."

"You're supposed to be napping," Chrys shivered as Koumei pressed open mouthed kissed to her neck, "I'm trying to stay awake to ensure you take a decent one,"

"Don't," Koumei shifted them until he was laying back down with her in his arms, "You need as much sleep as I do. You've been keeping the wards on En, Kouha, and I strong along with spying for En when he needs it. Rest,"

"But-" Chrys protested as she struggled to get up.

"No buts," Koumei's tone was surprisingly stern, "I'll sleep so long as you do as well,"

Chrys immediately went slack knowing that he would keep his word. With a sigh, she shifted to get comfortable and ended up with her head burrowed into Koumei's shoulder as she wrapped her arms, legs, and tail tightly around him. Koumei let out a low huff, but didn't protest against the treatment. She nuzzled into his neck, "Love you, Mei."

"Love you too, Chrys," Koumei whispered softly.

Chrys kept herself from grinning at the heat coming off of his cheeks. Some people might find the second prince to be the least appealing of the Ren siblings, but he was the most adorable once you got past the lazy front he put up. He might be a bit plain looking compared to his siblings, but his great mind and loyalty more than made up for it.


End file.
